Countless Americans enjoy riding motorcycles. The feeling of freedom and pure exhilaration while cruising about the countryside with the wind in your hair is a passion enjoyed by many. And, as with most passions, people are constantly looking for ways to stand out from others while enjoying their passions. Many people customize their motorcycle by accessorizing or painting them, but these efforts at individuation quickly fade into a sea of ubiquity when other people start doing the same thing. Also, there are many who are looking to customize their motorcycle, but do not want to impact its potential re-sale value. One (1) way people customize their motorcycles is to modify the motorcycle to provide additional comfort to the rider(s).
Providing features to increase the comfort level of traveling in a motorcycle, especially for passengers who ride behind the motorcycle operator, creates a more pleasant riding experience. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a motorcycle can be modified or customized in an eye-catching manner, but also in a manner which is easy and reversible as well. The use of the present invention allows motorcycle owners the ability to customize their motorcycle, in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.